Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus, a photoelectric conversion system, and a driving method for the photoelectric conversion apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A pixel of a photoelectric conversion apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-131900 includes a so-called MIS-type photoelectric conversion unit constituted by a metal, an insulating film, and a semiconductor. The photoelectric conversion unit accumulates signal carriers. The pixel further includes an amplification transistor configured to output a signal based on the signal carriers accumulated by the photoelectric conversion unit.
The MIS-type photoelectric conversion unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116044 includes a first electrode, a second electrode provided on a substrate side with respect to the first electrode, and a photoelectric conversion layer arranged between the first electrode and the second electrode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116044 discloses that, after a magnitude relationship between potentials of the first electrode and the second electrode is set to be reversed from that at the time of the accumulation of the signal carriers to discharge the accumulated signal carriers from the photoelectric conversion layer, the magnitude relationship is returned to be the same as that at the time of the accumulation of the signal carriers again.